


Haunted Houses

by Inches_Apart



Category: One Piece
Genre: It's not really spooky, M/M, haunted house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inches_Apart/pseuds/Inches_Apart
Summary: "You work at a haunted house and as I turned the corner you scared me and I'm so very sorry for breaking your nose" AUOrAn AU in which Law gets scared and Luffy gets punched but it all works out in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU inspired by DailyAU's prompt. (http://dailyau.tumblr.com/)

Law hates haunted houses.

 

Not because he's scared of them, he just thinks they're a waste of time and money. Why waste ten bucks and thirty minutes walking through a house full of fake blood and props that aren't scary while people constantly trying to jump scare you while wearing ridiculous masks or wielding some type of fake weapon made of plastic. You could just stay at home (where it's also significantly warmer, and there are way fewer people) and watch a somewhat decent horror movie instead. If Law had the option, he’d never step foot into a haunted house again.

 

Unfortunately, Law apparently doesn’t have the option in this situation.

 

Law’s very, very, very persistent friends, Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo, absolutely refused to let Law sit out on going their school’s haunted house this year like he had been doing for as long as he could remember. He had done everything in his power to resist his friend’s desire to force him to go to this stupid thing, but once his friends told his family about their idea, they basically dug his grave for him. His family was more than enthused about the idea of Law getting out of the house, with his friends none the less, that nothing he said or did could get them to change their minds. Law could be run over with a steamroller and he'd still have to go to the damn haunted house. He was going and that was final! He will have fun with his friends.

 

And that is how Law ended up spending his beautifully free Friday night shivering in the cold and waiting in a long-ass line with his friend so he could waste his money on something that was pretty much made for little kids.

 

Well, even if it was made just for little kids, Law did have to admit that it looked like the school had done a way better job with the decorations this year than they had last year. Law was told that practically no one showed up to help volunteer so the school drastically cut the budget for the event, which he did have to admit was rather sad. The new freshman class that had come in this year, however, was more than excited to help with the annual haunted house and the turn out for volunteers was greater than it ever had been, and they definitely didn't fail to impress.

 

The start of the haunted house was located at the secluded back entrance of the school. The ground near the door had been covered with old, moldy wood planks that disgustingly squished under your feet to mimic the stereotypical porch of a spooky house. The nearby lights had been covered with black fabric to dim the area, making the best source of seeable light the ones coming from the school door windows which glowed a bright red. The nearby walls had fake blood dripping down them and pooling all over the ground, which may have been a bit excessive. There was also the tradition and standard Halloween decorations littering the line walkway and surrounding area. Plastic skeletons hanging from the wall or propped up with stakes, fake zombie hands sticking out of the ground, coffins located here and there with doors that were on a timer to automatically swing open and then let out some loud, obnoxious sound effect like a scream or the loud flap of bat wings. A few fog machines were also present to make the squishy and gross ground even more unsettling since you couldn't actually see what you were standing on or in that well with all the damn fog. And to tie everything together, one of the students was dressed as a scarecrow that was stationed near the line. He stayed as still as possible for long periods of time and then would very suddenly scream and reach out to grab some unsuspecting person. Sometimes, he would just tap the shoulder of a person with their back turned to them and remain still when they turned around to freak them out. Law made sure to keep his eye on the scarecrow when he and his friends were waiting near it. Not because he was scared of it, that's ridiculous, but he didn't want the scarecrow touching or grabbing him.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity spent trekking through the fog and fake blood, and over foul wood boards, Law, Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo had finally reached the entrance, paid their admission fees, and were inside the haunted house.

 

The start was simple.

 

All the lights were turned off and the emergency lights were covered so the room was dark. There were fake glowing candles lining the hallway on small tables. One of the candle holders was being grasped by a fake severed hand. A speaker somewhere in the hall was playing some mix of scary sounds, like animal howls, thunder clapping, strong winds, and floor boards creaking.

 

Law very tiredly followed after his excited friends down the hall. After some point, a smudged red hand print appeared on the wall near a pool of fake blood on the floor. As the group of friends walked closer, they noticed a trail of large, red footprints coming from the blood puddle and leading to the closed door directly in front of them at the end of the hall.

 

While Law’s friends seemed excited to open the door, Law couldn't help but roll his eyes at such a ridiculous set up for a jump scare. Someone was behind that door waiting to scare them when they opened it. It was practically guaranteed.

 

And of course, as soon as they opened the door, a small teen dressed as a vampire jumped out screaming at them. He was a scruffy teen with wild and curly brown hair and happy brown eyes. He had a pair of large, plastic fangs in his mouth which was surrounded by a red stain. He also wore a black cape and red button up shirt that both seemed too big for him.

 

Law, unfazed by this expected jumpscare, rolled his eyes as he recognized this teen. “Hello, Chopper.” Both Law and Chopper were aspiring doctors and volunteered at the same clinic to gain some experience.

 

Chopper stopped his shout and attempt to be scary to in turn frown at Law. “I'm not Chopper. I'm Count Tony, the scariest vampire in all the land.”

 

“Mhm, Chopper. I'm sure you are.”

 

Penguin groaned. “Stop being so lame, Law. What's the worst that could happen here? You get scared and have fun?”

 

“I'm sorry, Penguin, but these haunted houses are absolutely ridiculous. They're all phony and exactly the same. Throw in some fake blood, dim lights, some jump scares, and you have a half decent haunted hou-!”

 

Before Law could even finish his sentence, another boy dressed as a werewolf had snuck up behind Law, grabbed him, and snarled loudly in his ear.

 

In Law’s defense, he was taken completely off guard, so the scream he let out was completely justifiable.

 

He ripped himself free from the other boy’s grip and stared at him, briefly appalled. Law heard his friends snickering and laughing behind him and the werewolf soon followed suit.

 

“Perfect timing, Usopp!” Chopper cheered from behind him.

 

The werewolf, presumably named Usopp, did a couple of bows and smiled. “It was nothing really.”

 

Law sighed heavily and started to make his way towards the back exit of the room to continue on with this house so it could end sooner. He heard his friends following behind him but not before Penguin high fived Usopp.

 

The supernatural creature’s den lead out into a short connecting corridor. This room had no light beside a single glowing light way at the end of the hall and the moon shining in from the windows which meant the room was almost completely pitch black.

 

The group carefully stepped their way through the dark room towards the end, unsure of what could lay before them. What they did know, however, was that there were several unseen sources of noise in this room. Something was whispering to them; indistinguishable words that gradually began to grow louder and louder until it was almost screaming at them. Law wasn't sure what language they were speaking, but the more he listened the more he realized that it was English.

 

The windows were open and cool wind was blowing in, but that added in with the darkness and the whispers almost made it seem more like the wind they were feeling was man made. Like someone was walking around the group, whispering to them and grazing them; not afraid to let them know that they were here.

 

Law felt anxious. He knew something was coming, but he wasn't sure what it was. It would be coming any second. He was sure of it.

 

Suddenly, his boot slipped in a puddle and his foot thunked into something soft but firm on the ground. He had to practically grit his teeth to prevent a surprised gasp from coming out.

 

He friends still heard the sound nonetheless.

 

“Law? What was that?” It was Shachi, coming somewhere from Law’s left.

 

“I have no clue. This place is so damn dark, how do you expect me to see.”

 

“Perhaps we can help.” Said a sickly sweet, childlike voice.

 

The hall lights came on in a brilliant flash, momentarily blinding the group. When their eyes adjusted, they noticed a pair of people ahead of them.

 

One of them, a girl with a head full of orange hair and wearing a uniform similar to that of an old school girl’s: a simple red dress with white trim and frills and a pair of black, plastic dress shoe.

 

Standing next to her was a blonde boy. His hair was neatly brushed and parted and he wore a nice, black button up shirt with matching black shorts. He had on a pair of shiny black dress shoes similar to the girl’s and both of them also having knee length socks to go along.

 

Law’s bet was that they were trying to be scary school children, and he had to admit they did a good job. The pure white contact lens they had on certainly helped make them look freakier.

 

His friends screamed in surprise next to him, clearly enjoying the haunted house as if it were some fun rollercoaster. Law managed not to scream, but he could feel his heart beating crazily in his chest. He didn't know for how much longer he could maintain his cool.

 

The pair dressed as the kids tilted their head to the side in unsettling unison. “What’s wrong?” They asked in a dead, emotionless tone.

 

“Now, now, children. That's not the way we treat our guests, now is it?” There was a new voice, coming from directly behind them, and Law was almost tempted to straight up not turn around.

 

And he wished he didn't.

 

Behind them was a tall, thin man dressed elegantly in a black suit. Maybe thin wasn't fitting enough. This man was practically a skeleton. He had a large, black Afro, and his eyes were pure black from his contacts. He was smiling so widely that it was nearly impossible to see his lips. He tipped his top hat he was wearing.

 

“Good night, guests.” He let out a laugh and the room was plunged back into darkness.

 

Law heard his friends shout and was more than tempted to do the same thing himself. He staggered blindly about, waiting for his eyes to adjust and be able to slightly gather his bearings again. His foot caught on something and he tripped, landing hard on the ground. He scrambled onto his hands and knees and quickly stood. He was about to take off in the direction that he and his friends were heading in before, when suddenly, a glowing blue light appeared at the start of the hall followed by the sound of a revving engine.

 

Wielding a noisy chainsaw was an abnormally large man wearing a hockey mask. He donned an open Hawaiian shirt and wore what appeared to be a speedo. Law nearly laughed at his weird appearance, and he might have if the man didn’t start charging down the hall towards him, wildly swinging his chainsaw.

 

“You’re super in trouble now!” He shouted loud enough to be heard over the saw’s obnoxious engine.

 

Law wasn’t sure where his friends were, but he just turned and ran as fast as he could.

 

He booked it down the hall, trying to outrun the man and reach the next room. He couldn’t see where he was going, but he just hoped he was going in the right direction. He could hear the man’s heavy footsteps starting to quickly gain on him, and he forced himself to run faster as he saw a glowing light around the corner at the end of the hall.

 

Law skidded around the corner and was going to continue his sprint but stopped short when he saw the flashing, blue strobe lights in the next room.

 

He was blindly and squinted through the annoying lights to try and see what lied ahead. He could no longer hear the chainsaw or footsteps chasing him anymore, so he assumed he was safe. He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and deeply breathed to try and catch his breath and settle his heart that felt like it was about burst out of his chest.

 

Once he calmed down, he opened his eyes to figure out where he was and

 

Oh.

 

Fucking.

 

Hell.

 

Where the fuck were his friends. He couldn't hear or see them anywhere.

 

He knew they had probably gotten separated back there, but where were they?! There weren't multiple paths to the house; there was only one route. Was he ahead of them or behind them? Why were these strobe lights so obnoxious? All the flashing was making it harder to concentrate and see if he could spot his friends ahead or behind him.

 

The door of a mechanical coffin flung open to show a screaming skeleton and Law flinched at the sudden noise and movement. Nearby, some zombie-parrot animatronic screeched out some vague, grammatically incorrect sentence and cawed in a very high pitched voice that sounded more like nails on a chalkboard than a bird.

 

Law was starting to get a headache.

 

Too much was happening. He couldn't see or think, he was disoriented, panicking, and was starting to feel claustrophobic. He knew he needed to get out of the house, or at least out of the strobe light hall. Once he didn't have to deal with the flashing lights, he may be able to figure where he was and the quickest way to get out of this miserable hell.

 

Law briskly took off towards the end of the hall that he assumed was the exit and the way his friends probably went or were going to go through. As he walked, more things jumped, moved, and screamed, and each one that did took Law more by surprise each time. He was growing paranoid. His heart was beating out of control. His breath was short. He desperately needed out.

 

He could see the end in sight. The hall was leading into a room glowing a solid, steady green. Law was so close. That was when he jumped out.

 

The annoying animatronic decorations Law could handle because they never came into contact with him. This man, however, was right in front of the room Law was desperately trying to flee towards in hope of salvation. This person, who seemed to be dressed as some pirate-zombie hybrid, was loud, directly in his way, and grabbed Law which seemed to make his body explode. He was reacting before he even knew what was happening.

 

Before the boy could release Law’s shoulders that he was shaking, Law’s fist was in motion and was soon after connecting with the boy’s face before either of them knew what was happening. The sound that came from Law hitting his face wasn't pretty, and the very real blood that came from his nose came almost instantaneously.

 

The boy let go of Law’s shoulders so he could clutch his face and bend over in pain. In that moment, Law’s mind went from scared to shocked as he processed what he did.

 

“Oh, my god. Holy shit. I'm so sorry! That was an accident. You came out of nowhere and it totally took me by surprise. Are you okay? Oh Jesus, is that blood?” Law didn't mean to release the word vomit that came up, but he felt that if he didn't, actual vomit would have come up instead. He felt sick and the strong metallic smell of blood and still flashing strobe lights were not helping in the slightest.

 

The boy groaned, clutching his face. “Ahhh geeez. I think you may have broken my nose.” His voice came out funny from him pinching his nose to stop the bleeding. His face was covered in blood that was starting to drip down his arms and onto the floor.

 

“Oh god. Oh god. Okay, don't panic. And don't lean your head back. That doesn't stop the bleeding and oh Christ that's a lot of blood. Okay. Just stay calm. It'll stop eventually. Oh, fuck. I think I'm going to be sick.” And that's just what Law did. As if Law didn't already ruin this boy’s night enough, he just had to go and puke on his shoes as well.

 

The kid jumped back in surprise. “Oh gross. C’mon, man. Punching me in the face wasn't enough?”

 

Law wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “I didn't mean to. I'm feeling nauseous and the strobe lights and the smell of blood isn't helping.”

 

“It's fine, I guess. I didn't really care for these boots that much. I just needed them for my costume. Regardless, though, I don't think either of us should just keep standing in here. C’mon.”

 

He wiped one of his bloody hands off on his pants and covered his hand with his sleeve before lightly grabbing Law’s forearm to drag him towards the next room and probably the nearest exit out of the haunted house. Law, being grateful that the boy was guiding him, closed his eyes tightly so he didn't have to continue to look at the strobe lights which slightly helped.

 

They were walking quickly towards the exit, and soon Law couldn't see the flashing lights from under his eyelids anymore. He peeked one eye open and saw that they were in the room that was glowing green, which also turned out to be one of the science rooms. The long teacher’s lab counter had a cauldron on it with what Law was assuming had liquid nitrogen inside of it, making it look like there was fog coming out from within it. Standing near the cauldron where two students dressed as witches, one of them a tall and willowy, dark-haired girl, and the other a large and muscular man whose hair looked to be a bright green.

 

The girl looked up surprised when they walked in. “Luffy!”

 

The man looked up soon after. “ Shit, Luffy. What happened to you.”

 

The boy, who Law was assuming was named Luffy, waved them off. “Just got punched on accident. My nose may be broken. This guy threw up in the other room. No big deal. We’re just gonna head out. Tell Dadan sorry about the mess and having to leave early, but, ya know. Kinda seriously bleeding right now.”

 

His two fellow haunted house workers nodded in understanding. “Don't worry about it, Lu. We’ll help take care of it. Just go see a nurse or something about your nose. Your looks are all you have going for you. You can't go and ruin that.” The man smirked.

 

Luffy smirked right back. “I know, Zoro. Don't worry. I'll go get my face fixed and I'll be as good looking as every by Monday. I know how much you enjoy looking at my face.”

 

“It is the highlight of my day.”

 

“I know it is, Zoro. Anyways, bye!” And with that Luffy pushed open the science door exit and they were outside the school. Away from all the weird lighting, loud noises, and horrible smells, and out in the cool, calm, and clear night.

 

Luffy let go of Law’s arm as he bent over in relief and greedily breathed in as much fresh, cold air as he could to desperately trying to settle his stomach and his nerves.

 

Luffy looked at him with furred eyebrows full of concern. “Are you sure you're okay?”

 

Law took another deep and refreshing breath. “I will be now. Thank you. I felt like I was going to die in there.”

 

“It still looks like you're about to die.”

 

Law straightened up and looked at his acquaintance. “Maybe I will, but I feel a thousand times better to be out of that hellhole of a haunted house. Why do schools always think strobe lights are a good idea? They're never a good idea. Never.” Law glanced at Luffy’s swollen and still bleeding nose and winced. “Sorry again about punching you in the face back there. It was mostly reflexive. I didn't intentionally mean to hit you.”

 

Luffy smiled and laughed at him. “Don't sweat it. It's fine. It'll be a great story to tell people!”

 

Law cocked his head to the side, confused. “Why are you so cheerful about your nose being broken?”

 

Luffy laughed some more. “Because it's hilarious! I accidentally got punched while working at a haunted house and got my nose broken. Plus, it's so much cooler than if I had slipped in your vomit and broken my nose that way! I can just say someone punched me and it'll seem like I was in a totally sick fight!”

 

“O...okay? Whatever. We should go find a bathroom so we can clean the blood off your face and try and get this bleeding under control. It seems to have slowed down greatly which is good, but it could be broken. I can't tell in the dark, though.”

 

“Okay. The school bathrooms are closed off so it looks like we'll need to head to the gas station down the street.”

 

Law nodded in agreement and they started to head off.

 

“Oh,” Luffy chipped up happily. “I never really got your name. Mine’s Luffy if you didn't know.”

 

“I'm Law. Pleasure to meet you, Luffy. Wish it could have been under a better circumstance, though. I probably didn't make the best first impression.”

 

Luffy barked out a laugh. “I don't care about first impressions. My closest friends made the worst first impressions. Most of them tried to kill me or nearly got me or my friends killed in some way. But it's all good now. We're all great friends!”

 

Law tilted his head, confused, but before he could comment a voice shouted at them across the school yard.

 

“Luffy! Jesus, Luffy what happened to your face?”

 

It was the scarecrow from the front entrance. The sack that was once over his head was now off, revealing a sharp face covered in freckles and with wild black hair. He wasn't wearing his signature hat or dazzling white smile, but there was no mistaking that this was Portgas D. Ace.

 

He was a sophomore, a year younger than Law, but he was infamous all throughout the school. There wasn't a person on campus who didn't know his name and about all the trouble he constantly seemed to be getting involved in.

 

Ace ran up to them and lightly grabbed Luffy’s face, squinting at him to examine his swollen and bleeding face.

 

Luffy shooed him away. “I'm fine, Ace. Stop fretting so much.”

 

“Of course I'm going to fret. Your face looks like it just got hit by a semi truck.”

 

Luffy pointed at Law. “It didn't get hit by a semi truck, it got hit by Law.”

 

Ace glared at Law so suddenly and sharply that Law would have sworn he got cut. He weakly held up his hand as a wave. “Uh… Hi?”

 

Ace was in his face in less than a second; sizing him up and staring him down. “Law was it? You got a problem with my brother? Cause if you do, you also got a problem with me. And I swear I’ll-”

 

Luffy quickly cut off Ace’s threat. “Oh my god, Ace, stop. I can take care of myself. It was an accident. I'm fine. Stop embarrassing me. You're becoming worse than Gramps.”

 

Ace gasped in surprise and looked shocked at Luffy. “I am not worse than Gramps.”

 

“You're starting to act like it. Now leave Law alone. We’re going to go get my face cleaned up. I'll meet you back here in thirty. C’mon, Law.”

 

Luffy once again grabbed Law’s arm, this time dragging him away from a flabbergasted Ace.

 

They hurried off campus and started down the street towards the nearby gas station. Once the school was out of sight, Luffy let go of Law. “Sorry about Ace. He's my older brother and he always acts a bit protective towards me.”

 

Law didn't know Ace had a younger brother. He shrugged. “It's fine. If someone punched my little sister they'd have hell to pay.”

 

“You have a little sister?”

 

“Yeah. Her name’s Lami. She’ll be a freshman next year.”

 

“Oh, nice. Yeah, I have two older brothers: Ace and Sabo.”

 

“Sabo? I didn't know either of them had a younger sibling, much less they were related themselves.”

 

“Well, we’re not biological brothers. Ace’s mom and Dad died, Sabo ran away from his parents, and my grandpa and dad kinda adopted them both. So now, we're all one big, happy family!”

 

Law nodded and hummed in understanding as he and Luffy pushed the doors open to the gas station and stepped into the uncomfortably warm and humid room. Luffy smiled happily at the cashier as they made their way to the bathroom in the back. The cashier surprisingly didn't look concerned about a man dressed as a zombie pirate with a swollen face that had blood dripping down it that had just walked into his store. Given, though, it was October, so he was probably used to the costumes and assumed Luffy was just wearing makeup and fake blood, and he didn't actually have his nose broken and was bleeding very real blood on his floor.

 

They ducked into the bathroom, which was thankfully empty, and Law grabbed a bunch of paper towels and dampened them under the sink. He wrung out any excess water, shut off the faucet, and turned to face Luffy who had hopped up on the bathroom’s counter next to him.

 

He had taken off his pirate bandana that he was wearing to let out his scruffy black hair. Up close in good lighting, Law noticed that Luffy’s face was also caked with pale gray paint to make him look more like a zombie. As Law started to gently dab the blood and paint off his face, he noticed how tan Luffy’s skin was. It was a startling contrast when compared to Law’s paler skin. He also discovered a long, thin scar located under his left eye. His eye color a dark, warm and comforting brown that Law couldn't help but feel entranced by. The left side of Luffy’s face was also an ugly red and his nose was swollen, but Law didn't have a doubt that Luffy was very good looking.

 

Law suddenly felt very uncomfortable being this close to Luffy and focused on cleaning up and examining Luffy’s nose so he could try and ignore how flushed he felt. “Your nose is definitely broken, but it should heal fine. All the swelling should be gone by morning and you may want to ice your face when you get home.”

 

Luffy smiled a very bright and beautiful smile at Law whose heart may or may not have skipped a beat. “Alrighty, doc! Will do!”

 

Law cleared his throat and nodded. “The bleeding has pretty much stopped, but you might want to keep a few paper towels with you. Other than that, everything seems to be fine.”

 

Luffy hopped off the counter, ripped some paper towels off, and headed out the bathroom with Law following close behind. They waved goodnight to the cashier, who barely even acknowledged them, and they headed out into the night and started walking back towards their school.

 

It was silent between them, and for some reason, that was starting to make Law feel anxious. Luffy seemed like the person who enjoyed talking, so maybe he should try starting a conversation? Yeah. That's a good idea.

 

“So, Luffy, I'm sorry again about your nose. Total accident.”

 

Luffy nodded. “I know. It's fine, Law. Don't worry.”

 

“I know, but let me make it up to you some way.”

 

“I'm not going to punch you if that's what you're saying.”

 

“No, that's not where I was going.”

 

“Oh. Then where were you going?”

 

“Let me take you out to a movie as payment. It'll all be on me and you can pick the movie and get whatever you want. I'll pay for it all.”

 

“I said it was fine. You don't need to try and make it up to me. I'll heal, it was an accident, it’s no big deal. You don't need to do anything for me.”

 

Law was quiet for a few seconds. “What if I want to take you to a movie.”

 

“And why would you want to do that? To make it up to me?”

 

“Well, maybe I want to get to know you better. I've never talked to you before tonight and you're a pretty interesting person and I kind of like you.” Oh god. Did he really just say that. Maybe Luffy won't comment on that.

 

“This is starting to sound more like you're asking me out on a date.” Well damn.

 

“Well, maybe I am.” Law likes to think he sounded bold and confident, but that's probably not true.

 

Luffy laughed. “You're funny, Law. Here. Let me see your phone.”

 

Law tried to keep his hand steady as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to Luffy. His hand lingered a moment longer when they touched as he passed his phone over.

 

Luffy punched in some numbers and call someone before hanging up after it started ringing. He handed Law his phone back. “There. Now you have my number. I'd prefer to have this date Sunday when my face will probably look better, so just texts me the details.”

 

Law nodded, dazed for a moment that he actually just asked out someone he had known for less than an hour. He looked down at the new number under his call list and smiled.

 

“Okay. Yeah. I'll text you tomorrow.” He and Luffy had arrived back on the school campus. Law spotted his friends waiting near the entrance to the haunted house and a very bored Ace not far away.

 

Luffy gave Law another smile. “Okay. Can't wait! Text me, and I'll see you Sunday! Goodnight, Law!” 

 

With that, Luffy waved goodbye and ran off towards Ace who perked up when he heard him approaching. Ace glanced briefly over at Law, but shook his head and hugged Luffy. Law looked at the pair a second longer, then walked over to his expecting friends.

 

“There's Law!” Penguin cheers when he sees him approaching.

 

Bepo runs to hug Law and lets out a shaky sigh of relief. “I thought we lost you for forever in there. I was so worried about you.” He sniffles.

 

Law comfortingly pats his friend’s back. Bepo always did worry too much about Law. “I'm fine, Bepo. No need to cry.”

 

“Okay, now be honest,” Shachi pipes up as he and Penguin catch up with them. “Was it really that bad.”

 

“I accidentally punched someone in the face, broke their nose, and threw up all over them.”

 

His friends are quiet for a heartbeat before Penguin bursts out laughing. “Oh, Christ. Really? That's amazing.”

 

Shachi shakes his head in disbelief. “Law said the haunted house was going to suck, and by some miracle of God, he actually turned out to be right in this situation. Will we ever win.”

 

“Well,” Law smiles lightly and thanked the darkness for hiding the small blush in his cheeks. “The boy I punched was really nice and cute. His brother looked like he wanted to kill me for breaking his nose, but the kid I punched didn't care. He was just a really kind person. We exchanged numbers and I'm taking him to a movie Sunday as an apology for ruining his night by unexpectedly punching him.”

 

Penguin oohs at the statement. “Sounds like you have a date, Trafalgar. Only you could possibly score by breaking someone’s face. Only fucking you.”

 

“Oh, shut up, Penguin.” Law smirked and rolled his eyes.

 

The group of friends laughed and started making their way off of school grounds towards their homes. Law couldn't help but lock eyes with Luffy and give a slight smile when they walked by him and his brother.

 

Bepo, who seemed to never fail to notice something Law did, gave his shoulder a slight nudge. “He is pretty cute. So, was this haunted house wasn't really that awful, now was it, Law.”

 

Law shook his head and look down to hide his blush and smile. “No, it wasn't, Bepo. I suppose you guys were right. Haunted houses are pretty fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any errors, please point them out so I can edit it. Feedback will always be appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
